


Follow

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 A Good Day to Die (Lucifer TV), Gen, Going to Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: For once, Maze can't follow Lucifer
Kudos: 16





	Follow

She had made a mistake, Maze realized, as the seconds ticked away too loudly in her mind. She had sworn to be Lucifer’s shadow; to follow him into danger and always protect him. But now she found herself in a situation where it was impossible for her to follow.

Of course, when she swore herself to Lucifer, she had never imagined a scenario where he would willingly kill himself temporarily to return to hell and then become stuck, needing someone with a soul to chase down after him.

In hell, not having a soul was an advantage. Souls were fragile human extremities that seemed to have been designed purely to torture them with. They were literally the most useless things ever, unless you were looking for a way to easily torture humans.

And now, for one stupid moment, with the whine of Lucifer’s non-heartbeat filling her ears and his mother laying dead at her feet in a way that should have been pleasing, and Linda holding those useless paddle things and trembling beside her, Maze found herself actually wanting one of the miserable things.

Lucifer wasn’t supposed to be able to get away from her so easily! She was supposed to be able to track him down anywhere! Follow him to the ends of any realm! But right now, with Lucifer and Linda and Chloe and Trixie counting on her, there was nothing Maze could do.


End file.
